


Gesture

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The double finger point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gesture

Peter used it. Hughes was very fond of it. Even Bancroft had used the gesture when he was here.  
At that point Neal had to ask, “Do all the higher ups do double finger point?”  
Peter replied, “They teach it at Quantico." Over the next few days, Neal forgot about it until one late night at his apartment. Neal finally realized why the double finger point was so very familiar. It was the exact same movement Peter was using to stroke Neal's prostate. A bit slower and more deliberate but the very same gesture. He shakily gasped,”Thank you Quantico.”


End file.
